Deer
English Pronunciation * , * , , * * * Etymology dēor 'animal, beast', from *''deuzan'' (cf. dier, Tier, ), from *''dheusom'' 'living thing', from *''dheus-'' 'to breathe' (cf. dùsti 'to sigh', душа (dušá) 'breath'); for semantic development compare animalis 'animal' from anima 'breath, spirit'. Noun # a ruminant mammal with antlers and hooves of the family Cervidae or one of several similar animals from related families of the order Artiodactyla #: I wrecked my car after a '''deer' ran across the road.'' # The meat of such an animal #: Oh I've never had '''deer' before.'' # Any animal, especially a mammal. #: But mice and rats and such small '''deer', have been Tom's food for seven long year.'' -Shakespeare, King Lear. Act III. Sc. IV. Synonyms * buck, stag (male deer) * doe (female deer) * fawn (young deer) * hart (adult deer) * venison (deer meat) Derived terms * white-tailed deer Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: dre , sutë * Ancient Greek: * Arabic: (’áyyil) * Armenian: , * Aymara: taruka * Basque: orein * Belarusian: алень (alen’) * Bosnian: jelen , košuta , lane * Breton: karv kirvi * Bulgarian: елен (elen) (bg) * Catalan: cérvol (ca) * Cherokee: ᎠᏫ (awi) * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: zi * Faroese: hjørtur * Finnish: , , , , * French: , * Friulian: cierf * Galician: cervo * German: Hirsch ^ * Greek: ελάφι (eláfi) , ζαρκάδι (zarkáði) , δορκάδα (ðorkáða) (Gazella dorcas) , άλκη (álci) (Cervus elaphus) * Guaraní: guasu * Hebrew: איל (ayal) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: hjörtur (krónhjörtur) * Indonesian: kijang, rusa, menjangan * Ineseño: wɨ * Interlingua: cervo * Irish: fia, fia rua * Italian: , , , , * Japanese: 鹿 (しか, shika) * Kurdish: * Ladin: cerf * Lao: (faan) * Latin: , , * Latvian: * Lithuanian: elnias , elnė * Macedonian: елен (elen) * Malayalam: മാൻ * Maltese: ċerf (ċerf l-aħmar) * Mapudungun: wemül * Mi'kmaq: lentuk * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: mazatl * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Occitan: cèrvi * Old Church Slavonic: * Old French: * Old Irish: * Persian: (gavazn) * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Quechua: taruka (Bolivia); taruca (Ecuador) * Romani: cherbo * Romanian: , , * Romansch: tschierv * Russian: олень (olén’) * Sami: ruksesgoddi * Sardinian: crebu, crefu, cherbu, chervu * Scottish Gaelic: fiadh * Serbian: jелен (jelen) * Sicilian: * Sindarin: aras` * Slovene: , * Spanish: ciervo , venado (Latin America) * Swedish: * Taos: pę́na * Telugu: జింక (jimka) * Thai: * Turkish: * Turkmen: sugun * Ukrainian: олень (olen’) * Vietnamese: , * Welsh: * West Frisian: hart * Basque: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Finnish: hirvi, hirvenliha, peura, peuranliha, kauris, kauriinliha, poro, poronliha * Greek: * Russian: * : swasu Anagrams * * dere, de re * dree * rede * reed, Reed Category:English invariant nouns Category:English nouns with irregular plurals Category:Mammals ---- Limburgish Etymology From Germanic *deuzom, from Indo-European *dheusom. Cognate with English deer (Old English dēor), Dutch dier, German Tier, Swedish djur; and with Lithuanian dvēsti, Russian душа (dušá). Noun deer n # pet # (obsolete) beast, animal Inflection * Dative and accusative are nowadays obsolete, use nominative instead. Category:Limburgish nouns af:deer bg:deer ca:deer de:deer el:deer es:deer fa:deer fr:deer gl:deer ko:deer hy:deer io:deer id:deer it:deer kn:deer kk:deer ku:deer lo:deer lt:deer li:deer hu:deer ml:deer nl:deer ja:deer pl:deer pt:deer ro:deer ru:deer simple:deer fi:deer sv:deer ta:deer te:deer th:deer vi:deer zh:deer